The Freak
by AskingAlexandra13
Summary: Dean Winchester has been through a lot in life with his little brother, and appearently it's not over. When he turned 13, his biggest fear came true and at 18 his father found out about it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

When Dean was born, all was right with the world, or so it seemed. He was a happy and healthy baby boy born to Mary and John Winchester. His mother stayed at home and his father, a retired Marine, worked as a wealthy senator of Kansas, until the accident happened. The Winchesters welcomed a second baby boy into the world four years later by the name of Sam Winchester. They were a close knit family, despite their dad's occupation, until the accident happened. One night Sam's nursery somehow caught on fire, killing Mary, but somehow Sam managed to survive it. The cause of the fire went undetermined even though they had the best people on the case. Shortly after, John resigned from his job, unable to focus on the problems at hand in his state when the problems of his wife's death haunted him.

From there, he bounced around with his two kids from state to state, on buisness, or so he said. John began to train the boys in hand to hand combat, as well as weaponry, which the kids didn't understand. They just found it to be totally cool, but they had to keep it a secret. It wasn't until they got older that their dad finally told him what he was doing and why they were being trained. Their dad was hunting mutants down and preparing the kids for emergencies and to hunt them down as well. Both boys didn't think it was right, afterall mutants were just humans, only more evolved with these extrodinary powers. But their dad didn't view them that way. "They're the scum of the Earth," John once said, "They're the reason your mother is dead." Which the kids believed, afterall a mutant would have motive and opportunity to kill a senator's wife and attempt to kill one of their sons.

But when Dean turned 13, everything changed for him. The two brothers were sitting in front of the television one night, watching a western movie when someone burst through the locked door so hard, it put a hole in the wall where the door hit it. A man with black eyes and spikes protruding off his head entered in the motel room. He grinned, "So you must be the hunter's boys," he sneered out. The boys just froze as a spike shot off the man's head and towards them. Dean shielded Sam with his own body, but the spike had missed. The man shot two more out, but they dissolved into their air before it reached the kids. The mutant frowned and sent more spikes, but the same thing happened to them. Then the table started ripping a part, atom by atom it disappeared before their very eyes. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the man who was now coming towards them with a knife and he went wide eyed for a moment before they were in Bobby's living room. The familliar smell of old books made Sam sit up as Dean let go of him, the two boys stared at each other. Bobby came walking in and dropped his coffee mug on the floor, breaking it when he saw the two, not expecting them. They had been in a motel at least a few hours away.

And that's how it all started. Sam and Bobby promised never to tell John, especially with his hatred of mutants. Bobby helped Dean learn how to use and control his powers, mainly so he didn't have an episode in front of his dad, which really came in handy. Dean learned he had telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, matter manipulation, and teleportation.

One night, Sam and Dean were playing cards at the table when their dad stumbled in, drunk and ranting about things that didn't make any sense. Dean was 18 and Sam only 14 years old. Their dad started in on Sam in a drunk rampage. "You don't care," John screamed, "You don't care for ANYTHING I've done for you."

Sam's anger built up until he finally exploded, "What you've done for me? For Dean? You've NEVER done ANYTHING for us. We've done it all for ourselves."

John hauled off and smacked Sam so hard, he fell out of the chair he was sitting in. The air was so tense, you could cut it with a knife afte that. Sam just stared at his father, John threw the chair out of the way and yanked Sam up by the shirt and went to hit him again when Dean grabbed him. John let go of Sam and threw Dean off of him, then Dean pinned him against the wall with his powers before he could hurt his little brother. Rage boiled in the eldest Winchester brother's eyes. "Dean, no!," Sam had said in a panic, not knowing what their dad would do. The youngest ran over and grabbed Dean's arm, "Dean, it's okay," he whispered. Dean let his hold on their father go, and the former senator stared at him with such digust and a twinge of fear in his eyes. "You...get outta here...you...you _freak_ ," John sneered at his boy. _I'll go, but if you ever touch Sam again, I'll wipe your existance off the face of this Earth, I'll be watching._ As an added effect, he made the deck of cards split apart, molecule by molecule, floating away into the air until they disappered. He disappered in a wisp of black smoke that was gone almost as quickly as he was.

Dean stayed in touch with Sam after that, visiting frequently or having telepathic conversations with him when he couldn't be there in person. He made sure his little brother was safe, all the way up until Sam went off to Standford to study law.


	2. Chapter 2: The Glamorous Life

After Dean got kicked out, he got a job doing parties as a fire dancer. It actually earned him some big bucks because he was so good, little did people know that was thanks to some of his powers. He was at one party in particular with a lot of more wealthy and powerful people, it was a get together of some sort, and a big one at that.

He was wearing no shirt and black pants that fit him just right, but were still stretchy so he could move with ease. The Winchester was juggling swords that were lit on fire in front of a crowd of people, walking effortlessly. One by one, the flaming swords fell into the ground and stabbed there in a perfect line and the flame extinguished. Dean, being nimble from years of hand to hand, walked away from the swords before taking off running towards them. Upon arrival, he flipped in the air and landed on one foot on the butt of the first sword, using his telekinesis to keep himself upright. Everyone started clapping and Dean appeared to make fireballs appear from thin air, which he did, the audience just didn't know that. They all stared, captivated by this young man who seemed tame the fire. He juggled the fireballs now, walking across the swords with such grace. At the very last sword, he threw the fireballs out in all different directions and they exploded in the air, like mini fireworks raining down across the sky. Everyone began to clap and applaud as Dean hopped down onto the ground. He knew how to walk that fine line between looking like a great magician of some sort versus a freakish mutant like he actually was. It was all about appearances. Dean bowed and everyone clapped some more, "Thank you, thanks you. I'm now going to take a small break and I'll be back with some more great tricks that I have up my sleeves." This caused a few laughs before people dispersed to go mingle with friends.

Dean, on the other hand, went to get a drink and a quick snack, which was the best part about being at a party. He was sitting on a bar stool at the outside bar when he was approached by a man with black hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "That was quite a show," the man told him, "Very impressive, indeed."

Dean smirked, "It ain't over yet, wait until you see the second half."

The man chuckled, "I cannot wait," he held out his hand, "My name's Castiel, what's yours?"

He took the blue eyed man's hand and shook it, "My name's Dean." Castiel smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Dean. You're very talented...cute, too." Dean looked over at Cas, who's cheeks seemed to have a bit of a red tint, just enough to notice if you were really looking at him.

"You're pretty cute yourself," he grinned then checked the time and finished his drink. "I gotta go get my props set up, come catch the other half of the show," he winked and got up. Castiel wasn't going to miss it for the world.

It was five minutes later, Dean picked up the swords and put them away and grabbed out his big fire staff and two of the smaller ones, all three of them double ended. He also had out plates, like the use for skeet shooting, but these were slightly different.

When the show began, he lit up the big staff and started twirling it around like it was another extension of him. Dean kicked up a couple of the plates and hit them with the fire staff, they lit up as they busted into a million pieces, tiny bits of them lighting up like meteorites falling to Earth. This was always a crowd pleaser, everyone clapped and cheered, including Castiel who was in the front row. Dean finally threw the stick up in the air and it became consumed in fire. Once the fire cleared, the two smaller fire staffs took it's place and fell into the dancer's hands. Everyone was mesmerized, wondering how he did it. He finished out his routine with the two smaller ones and put out the ends that were on fire by "eating" it.

The Winchester cleaned up his props, as people were starting to leave now. He had already been paid by the host, but he came over while Dean was packing up. "Man, that was GREAT," he exclaimed, "I'm definetly calling you to entertain in the future."

Dean laughed, "Thanks, it was my pleasure, good crowd." The host was called away by some of his guest, that's when Castiel took the opportunity to come over and help the man.

"So...you seeing anyone?," Castiel asked, trying to be non chalant about it.

"No, are you?," Dean asked in retorting, packing his props into his case.

"Well," Castiel started out, "You're not seeing anyone...I'm not seeing anyone...maybe we should have drinks or dinner sometime."

Dean couldn't but laugh a bit, "Okay, but you're paying," it was said in a teasing tone, "I'd love to."

"Works for me, just as long as you show up," the blue eyed man laughed.

Grabbing a pen and paper from his case, Dean sprawled out some numbers and handed it over, "Call me, we'll work something out."

Castiel took the number, "Great, I'll see you around."

Dean left that party with butterflies, which he never got for anyone, and an excitement that got him looking forward to something for once. The Winchester teleported back to his apartment when no one was looking, they thought he had simply left, which he had. Just not in the way they thought. Putting his case in the closet, Dean collapsed on the couch with a sigh. But, that was shortly lived.

Pretty soon, someone was knocking on his door, instead of getting up, he reached his link out to see who it was, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Unlocking the door, he opened it from the couch using his telekinesis. "Come in," he said, loud enough for the other to hear. Wheeling in, another mutant entered into his apartment.

"I take it you already know why I am here, Dean," the man said, coming into the apartment.

"Nope, I find it rude to read people's thoughts, unless it's important," Dean said, "Just cause you can, doesn't mean you always should." This caused the professor to smile, glad to see the kid before him had sense.

"Dean, my name is Charles, my students call me Professor X, or simply Professor," the long haired man started, "I am here because I want you to come to my school for mutants."

Dean just looked at him, "School for mutants? Sounds like a freakshow, no offense."

"No offense taken," the man said, "You see...you are the one of the two most powerful mutant I have picked up on cerebro." This worried the professor, anything could happen, especially if Magneto ended up finding him.

This caused the boy to snort a laugh, "One of? Who's the other? 'Cause I'll totally kick his ass," there was a playful tone in his voice.

"A mutant named Matthew Malloy, he actually has some of the same powers as you," the long haired man said, "All but the pyrokinesis, instead he has catonic explosions, which are as bad as they sound."

Dean tried not to laugh, "Sounds like somethin' he should see a doctor for," he sat up and sighed. "Sorry, no can do, professor. I got a little brother to watch out for and I can't watch out for him unless I'm nearby."

John hadn't stopped his mutant hunts until a month or two after he found out about Dean. Sam said he didn't think their dad could bring himself to do so anymore because all he thought about was Dean. They had been renting a house out since then, thankfully for Dean, so they didn't move around as much. Sam was 16, almost 17, now, it wouldn't be too much longer before he could legally get out from under John's control.

"I see," the professor looked at Dean, "If you change your mind, I want you to get ahold of me. Here's my card," he pulled it out of his pocket. Dean teleported over to him, mainly to show off and took the card from him.

"I'll let you know when things change, thank you for the offer," Dean said, although he was still curious about the school. After the man in the wheelchair left, he started looking up Charles Xavier and this school. The Winchester learned as much as he could about it, and as desperately as he wanted to go, he couldn't. Sam needed him still.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue Eyed Devil

It was a few weeks after Dean had an encounter with Professor Xavier. He was in the shower, when he heard his phone ringing. Instead of getting out and picking it up, he used his powers to answer it and talk from inside the shower.

"Hello?," Dean answered, the shower water loud in the background.

"Hello...is this Dean?," Castiel said, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Yeah, an no, not at all," Dean said, feeling that excited butterfly feeling returning, "Didn't think you'd call."

"Sorry, I was afraid to call too soon," Castiel admitted, sheepishly. He had debated for the last few weeks to call, but had been too nervous to.

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'least you called," the mutant laughed, "So, what do ya say about goin' out with me sometime?"

There was a pause then a laugh on the other end of the line, "You beat me to it."

Dean just grinned, "How 'bout tonight at 5:30? We can go to that Italian restaurant on 7th?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, see you then," but there was something in his tone that set a red flag off, but Dean was too excited to tell.

They hung up the phone and the mutant finished his shower before drying off and getting dressed in black dress pants and white dress shirt, with a black vest over top. It was almost an hour away, but the mutant got over excited for it. The time ticked by slowly, and it was agonizing, so he finally picked up the controller to his old nintendo and began playing a Mario game. The next thing he knew, it was time to meet his date at the restraunt.

Teleporting to the men's bathroom inside of the place, he walked out and looked at himself in the mirror and straightened the vest. Dean walked out of the bathroom and got a waiter to escort him to a nice table by the window. Pretty soon, Castiel came over and sat down. He was in a light blue dress shirt, black pants, and a dark jacket over the shirt. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback by the other man.

"Sorry I was running late," the blue eyed man appologized sheepishly as he scooted his chair in, "Traffic was terrible."

"Oh, I understand," Dean said, although he really didn't. He used his powers to read the other's mind to decide if he should order wine or not, when he heard it.

 _It's a shame he'll get locked up, he's quite cute. But, you have a job to do Castiel, don't get too attached, maybe you should get a drink to make this go better. The boss needs all the freaks he can get his hands on._

Dean didn't let his face falter as he ordered a bottle of Sherry and a couple of glasses, as their Sherry had the highest alcohol content in it. When the waiter brought it back, he poured their glasses before sticking it in an ice bucket near the table. Dean grabbed his glass, his heart fell into that pit of despair, much like it did when his dad kicked him out. "To the night," Dean said, raising his cup in a mini toast, "It's always full of surprises." Castiel raised his glass up and they clanked them together lightly before both taking a drink.

Castiel finished his in one go, probably with having been nervous about what he was planning on doing to the boy. Dean followed suit and finished his glass then poured them another round, only this time he filled the glasses much fuller.

As the night went on, they ate and talked some more. The Winchester kept feeding drink after drink down the blue eyed man's throat as he monitored his thoughts. Castiel was very charming and handsome, it hurt Dean to know what he was planning. Maybe if he had been normal...

 _I have to focus. Focus. Stop thinking about taking him home you perve. The boss is paying you to bring him mutants for testing not to sleep with them...though this one might be the exception._

Eventually they finished the bottle of wine, the green eyed boy was sure to give Cas way more than what he drank to keep his senses about him. By the end of the night, Castiel was laughing and almost too drunk to stand up. Dean had him pay for their meal and the wine before escorting him out of the place. The mutant had to practically drag his date out due to him being so drunk.

Dean drug him half way to his parking lot and looked around, no one was there. He teleported them to a cheap motel room and threw him down on the bed. Castiel blinked and sat up, "Wh-what?," he mumbled then started laughing, he didn't care.

"So tell me more about your job," Dean said, wondering if he was to _that_ point yet.

Castiel started laughing some more, "I work for a man who works for the government.." he trailed off.

"Oh? Government? That's cool," Dean said, overly faking his enthusiasm for it.

"Yeah...," that's when he suddenly jumped up and stumbled into the bathroom hurriedly, barely making it to the toilet before he vomited. Dean just smirked, he decided that Castiel deserved it. He put two and two together, knowing what the blue eyed man was doing. It sickened Dean so much to think that such a cute face could contribute to killing his kind, the mutant kind.

Cas finally came back out and collapsed onto the bed face down and started snoring. Dean walked over and flipped him to his back and grabbed the bedsheets from the other bed and tied Castiel down to the bedframe, feet and hands, as well as a pillow case over his mouth. He would deal with him in the morning when he woke up, sober and shocked.

The Winchester retired to the other bed, keeping a link between him and his now hostage on the other bed for when he woke up. That night he didn't sleep much, if at all, knowing someone who worked with the government knew _**who** _ he was and _**what** _ he was.


End file.
